Ardientes sueños, mi amor
by Love2readaway-Spanish-Dutch
Summary: Una pareja casada y con dos hijos pequeños a veces también se merece algo de tiempo a solas. (Extensión del capítulo 17 de 'Dulces sueños, mi amor'.)


**Nota de autora: Esta extensión es producto de la gran insistencia de Krist0526. Espero que todos/as la disfrutéis. Y sobretodo tú, Sarux.**

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

Eran las doce y media de la madrugada cuando Castle y Beckett abandonaron la fiesta de la Policía de Los Hamptons. Nada más llegar a casa, subieron directamente al piso de arriba. Mientras el escritor continuaba hacia el dormitorio principal, Kate se detuvo delante de la habitación de su hijo. Al empujar silenciosamente la puerta entornada, la luz del pasillo se proyectó sobre el suelo, desde el umbral hasta la cama de Oliver, y reveló que ésta estaba vacía. La detective inmediatamente supuso que estaría durmiendo con su hermana pequeña, pero cuando entró en la habitación de su hija, vio que la cuna también estaba vacía. Tampoco había nadie en el cuarto de Alexis.

Recorriendo el pasillo a grandes zancadas, Kate se asomó por la puerta del dormitorio principal. Había una única lámpara encendida en una esquina, cerca de la chimenea, bañando la suite en una luz tenue. En el halo de ésta, se recortó la oscura silueta del escritor, de pie junto a la cama.

—Castle, los niños no están en…

Su marido se llevó un dedo a los labios y le hizo señas para que se acercara. Al adentrarse en la habitación, el perfil de varios bultos asomando por encima del cabezal de la cama apareció en el campo visual de la detective. Y entonces los vio.

—Cariño... —le susurró Castle, pasándole un brazo por la cintura y acercándola a él—. Mira a nuestros tres hijos.

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír ante tan entrañable panorama. Pero más que tres, eran ocho los ocupantes de la cama. De derecha a izquierda se encontraban Gigi, su muñeca en sus brazos, el elefante Ellie y el burro Eeyore sentados en la esquina superior de su almohada, luego Alexis, el cachorro Oscar, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la rodilla de Oliver, y por último, Binky, su conejo de peluche.

—¿Qué hacemos? —susurró Beckett, procurando que nadie se despertara—. ¿Los dejamos aquí?

—Claro, cielo. No será por falta de camas en esta casa. Podemos dormir en otra habitación.

—Pero al menos deberíamos llevarnos a Romy. —Kate alargó un brazo y acarició los rizos de su hija con ternura—. Puede caerse de la cama.

Castle cogió un par de cojines del sillón más cercano y los colocó junto al cuerpo dormido de la pequeña, evitando así que se cayera al suelo si intentaba rodar hacia su derecha en sueños.

—Mira, arreglado.

—Pero podría despertarse en mitad de la noche, buscándonos.

—Cariño, Alexis está con ella. Y lo que quiere Gigi, al fin y al cabo, es dormir en nuestra cama. Y mira por donde, ya está durmiendo en nuestra cama. —Castle rodeó a Beckett con ambos brazos y le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona—. Lo mejor… —continuó con voz seductora—, es que así quizás podamos disfrutar, por una noche, de algo de _acción_ sin miedo a ser interrumpidos.

El escritor se inclinó para besarla pero una voz le detuvo. Ambos miraron hacia la cama.

—Sé que ya soy adulta —murmuró Alexis, sin abrir los ojos—, y que desgraciadamente estoy traumatizada de por vida, y sé que además si no fuera por vosotros dos, este par de criaturas perfectas no estaría durmiendo a mi lado, pero sigue siendo repulsivo oíros hablar de hacer el amor delante de mí.

Kate sintió que se ruborizaba ligeramente y se disculpó en voz baja. Sin embargo, los pensamientos de Castle cogieron otro rumbo.

—¿Cuándo te has traumatizado tú? —le preguntó a su hija con interés.

—¿De veras necesitas preguntarlo? —musitó la pelirroja, todavía con los ojos cerrados—. ¿Te lo recito por orden cronológico o por grado de trauma?

Castle abrió la boca para replicar pero la detective le puso una mano en el pecho para detenerlo.

—Cielo, no le hagas caso a tu padre —le susurró a Alexis mientras le dirigía una mirada severa a su marido. Éste parecía indignado pero no dijo nada más—. ¿Quieres que nos llevemos a Romy?

—No, no hace falta —respondió Alexis.

—Está bien. Si se despierta, tráenosla, ¿de acuerdo?

La pelirroja asintió y se acomodó más sobre su almohada.

—Estaremos en el dormitorio al final del pasillo. —Beckett agarró al escritor por el codo y empezó a guiarlo hacia la puerta—. Vamos, Rick. Es muy tarde.

Castle sacudió el brazo, soltándose de su mano, y se acercó de nuevo a la cama. Exhalando un suspiro de impaciencia, Kate caminó hasta la cómoda y abrió un cajón. Mientras cogía un par de pijamas para ambos y agarraba su bata colgando del asiento de una silla, oyó a su espalda que el escritor le susurraba algo a Alexis.

—Si quieres evitarles a estas dos criaturas un trauma como el tuyo, retenlas en este dormitorio para que no vean nada que no deberían ver.

En cuanto Beckett escuchó a Rick proferir ese comentario impropio, regresó a su lado al instante.

—Suficiente, Castle. —Le agarró firmemente del brazo y lo arrastró otra vez hacia la salida.

Fuera en el pasillo, el escritor comenzó a cerrar las puertas dobles del dormitorio pero volvió a meter la cabeza por el hueco. Y una vez más, Kate le oyó susurrar algo.

—_¡Rick! _—le regañó a mitad del pasillo.

Castle cerró las puertas francesas de un tirón y en el mismo segundo algo pareció golpearlas al otro lado. Con una sonrisa traviesa, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia donde su mujer esperaba. Cuando Rick alzó la vista a su rostro, vio que le estaba observando con el ceño fruncido, dirigiéndole una mirada de desaprobación a través de unos ojos entornados, y que tenía los brazos cruzados, comprimiendo los pijamas contra su pecho.

Se detuvo a un metro de ella.

—¿Qué?

Kate resopló, se dio la vuelta y continuó avanzando hacia el final del pasillo.

—Venga, cariño. —Rick trotó tras ella—. Alexis sabe que sólo es una broma y que le estoy tomando el pelo.

—Pues muy bien. Pero realmente espero que dejes de ser un _idiota_ gracioso cuando Oliver y Romy sean más mayores.

Encendiendo la luz, Beckett entró en el dormitorio de invitados, lanzó el pijama de su marido sobre la cama y se metió en el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Un minuto más tarde, volvió a abrir y salió, ya cambiada y con la bata puesta.

—Rick, se me ha olvidado coger los cepillos de dientes. ¿Podrías ir a…? —Dejó de hablar cuando alzó la vista.

Castle estaba encima de la cama, estirado sobre su lado derecho, su cabeza descansando en la palma de su mano. La ropa que había llevado a la fiesta estaba desperdigada por el suelo y su pijama seguía al pie del colchón.

—¿Estás acalorado? —Kate le preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

—Oh, no te imaginas hasta qué punto.

—Bueno… —Kate paseó su mirada sobre su cuerpo desnudo, frenando brevemente en la zona central, y después regresó a su rostro—. Quizás deberías abrir una ventana —le sugirió de forma casual.

—Quizás deberías abrirte la bata —respondió él.

—Hmm… No estoy yo muy segura de eso. Podría empeorar la situación.

Ante ese comentario, Castle se puso en alerta y se irguió levemente, recostándose sobre un codo. Kate comenzó a tirar del cinturón muy despacio. Sin apenas parpadear, los ojos del escritor se clavaron en las manos de ella, observando atentamente cómo sus dedos deshacían el nudo. Rick esperaba verla vestida con sus sexys shorts de dormir y una camiseta de tirantes ceñida, pero cuando el frente de la bata se abrió, se quedó absolutamente boquiabierto y dejó de respirar. Ella sonrió interiormente ante su reacción; era exactamente lo que había querido.

—Llevas puesta… lencería —soltó él con voz seca y estrangulada.

—Así es.

Castle siguió mirándola pasmado, con una expresión de estupefacción reflejada en el rostro, como si le fuera súbitamente imposible apartar los ojos de su prenda interior, totalmente cautivado por ella. Y, ¿cómo resistirse? El diminuto —picante, sensual e imponente— conjunto de encaje rojo no dejaba nada de sitio para la imaginación. Prácticamente parecía que no llevara nada puesto.

Con andares felinos, caminó hacia la cama, se subió a ella y gateó hasta Castle, pasando una pierna por encima suyo para sentarse a horcajadas sobre su vientre. Sus manos se hundieron en la almohada a cada lado de su cabeza y su larga melena cayó a su alrededor, las suaves puntas haciéndole cosquillas a Castle en las mejillas. Éste tragó saliva y su mirada se desplazó hacia abajo hasta sus pechos.

—¿Has llevado esto toda la noche? —preguntó con un susurro rasposo—. ¿Debajo de la ropa?

Beckett arqueó la espalda, presionándose hacia abajo contra él.

—Así es —le ronroneó en el oído, con una voz profunda y sedosa. Alzó la mano derecha y le raspó los pectorales con las uñas, sintiendo como los músculos de su estómago se contraían debajo suyo.

—Dios… Kate —exhaló Castle. Sus manos trazaron dos caminos ascendientes a cada lado de su cintura, acariciando su cálida y suave piel desnuda—. De haberlo sabido, te habría arrastrado a un rincón oscuro y te habría hecho mía ahí mismo.

—_¿De verdaaad?_

Empujándose hacia atrás, Kate rozó la creciente erección de Castle con su trasero, provocándole. Él tomó una inhalación brusca, sus párpados cerrándose al instante y un gruñido retumbando en lo más profundo de su pecho. Beckett sonrió, satisfecha. Le encantaba volverle loco y hacer que su mente se nublara con pensamientos incoherentes. Pero también le costaba resistirse a esa cara irónicamente triste y agonizante, de modo que se inclinó para cubrir la boca del escritor con la suya propia pero se detuvo a unos centímetros de sus labios.

—¿Has cerrado la puerta?

—Sí… No.

Resoplando, Kate se impulsó rápidamente hacia arriba lejos de Castle y cruzó el dormitorio con una carrera, regalándole una magnífica vista de su trasero, apenas cubierto. Echando el cerrojo, se dio la vuelta y se apoyó contra la puerta, dejando que una sonrisa pícara se extendiera sobre sus labios. Él le devolvió el gesto, mirándola con una mezcla de deseo, desafío y anticipación. Kate mantuvo su pose tentadora todo lo que pudo, y entonces corrió a unirse de nuevo a Rick en la cama, saltando sobre él cuando llegó al pie de la misma, haciéndolos rebotar en el colchón y con una carcajada de deleite saliendo de su garganta. Volvió a sentarse a horcajadas sobre Castle, sus rodillas presionadas a cada lado de su cintura, y selló sus labios ávidamente con los de él. Las manos de éste rodearon su espalda y le desabrocharon el sujetador, el cual fue rápidamente lanzado al suelo.

Al igual que un minuto antes, Kate ascendió unos centímetros sobre el cuerpo de su marido y se deslizó de nuevo hacia abajo, chocando contra su erguido miembro, acariciándolo con sus nalgas. Al hacerlo, Beckett comenzó a darse cuenta de lo muy encendida que estaba en realidad, de lo muy necesitada que se sentía. Pegando su pecho al de Castle, apuntó su culo ligeramente hacia el techo, y comenzó a moverse más deprisa hacia delante y hacia atrás, frotándose contra él, deleitándose con la fricción en la zona dónde más la requería y anhelaba. Las manos del escritor recorrían todo su cuerpo, tocándola por todas partes: enredándose en su cabello, curvándose sobre su cuello, acariciándole los senos, trazando la suavidad de sus muslos, fusionándose con sus nalgas —agarrándolas, alentándola a que siguiera balanceándose.

Sus besos se volvieron tan urgentes como sus movimientos, sus lenguas luchando dentro de sus bocas. Una sensación frenética invadió a Kate, ardiente y abrumadora, y sintió la creciente presión arremolinándose en lo más bajo de su vientre. Sólo el simple acto de frotarse entre ellos la estaba elevando a lo más alto, haciendo que su sangre hirviera en sus venas y que su corazón palpitara veloz y con fuerza en su pecho. Sabía que Castle estaba siendo víctima de la misma influencia poderosa. Le mordisqueaba y succionaba los labios con desenfrenada pasión, sus grandes manos le acariciaban todo el cuerpo con más vigor, y su pelvis no cesaba de girar en pequeños círculos, alzándose contra la de ella con cada ida y venida de sus caderas, aumentando la superficie de roce.

Peligrosamente cerca de perder todo el control, la detective consiguió deslizar una mano entre sus cuerpos comprimidos. El mismo segundo en que sus finos dedos rozaron el miembro erecto de Castle, éste se retorció y los giró bruscamente, hundiendo a Kate en el colchón, dejándola sin aliento. Descendió sobre ella para robarle un rápido y erótico beso y, a continuación, comenzó a asaltar la columna de su garganta. Ella ladeó la cabeza y hundió sus dientes en el lóbulo de la oreja de Rick, succionándolo en su boca para aliviar la torturada carne con su lengua. Deslizando su pierna derecha entre las de ella, el escritor aplicó presión contra su abrasador centro. Atrapada bajo la corpulenta figura de su marido, todo lo que pudo hacer ella fue gemir en voz alta y empujar sus caderas hacia abajo contra el muslo de él, buscando desesperadamente mayor fricción.

Para evitar que se moviera, Castle envolvió sus manos alrededor de sus muñecas, y empezó a bajar por su cuerpo, dibujando una línea recta con sus labios desde su esternón hasta su ombligo, tomando solamente un pequeño desvío para rodear su seno izquierdo, cerrando su boca en torno a su erguido e inflamado pezón. Cuando los labios de Castle se encontraron con la barrera de sus braguitas, siguieron su descenso sobre ellas y le plantaron un beso justo ahí, en el centro. Aquel gesto hizo que Kate sintiera un millón de chispas salir disparadas en todas direcciones, encendiendo una corriente que la electrificó, prendiéndole fuego a sus terminaciones nerviosas. El aliento de Castle, soplando sobre su palpitante centro a través de la tela de encaje, era increíblemente ardiente y provocador. Un sonido agudo y quejumbroso abandonó su boca, sus ojos rodaron a la parte posterior de su cabeza, y sus dedos —aún prisioneros bajo el fuerte agarre de Castle— aferraron un puñado de sábanas, sus nudillos poniéndose blancos.

Dos dedos se colaron debajo de la cintura de sus braguitas. Manteniendo los ojos firmemente cerrados, Kate siguió su camino mientras Castle las arrastraba lentamente por sus piernas, despojándola de esa última prenda de ropa que llevaba puesta. Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda, él presionó sus labios a su rodilla y ascendió, dejando un rastro de diminutos besos en la parte interior de su muslo.

Kate sintió la calcinante exhalación de su marido medio segundo antes de que su boca se posara sobre ella, increíble, insoportable, agonizante y dulcemente torturadora. Su cuerpo entero se agarrotó. Su boca se abrió en un grito silencioso y los dedos de sus pies se curvaron. Sus rodillas trataron de doblarse, pero el peso del torso de su marido descansaba sobre sus piernas, impidiendo que pudiera moverlas.

—Ca… Castle… —suspiró, ahogada, su corazón martilleando en su pecho—. Castle… No…

Él no se detuvo, ya fuera porque no la había oído o porque no quería oírla. Rick agitó su lengua y la parte superior del cuerpo de Kate se sacudió hacia arriba, su columna dibujando un arco perfecto. Todos sus músculos se tensaron, luchando contra la combustión comenzando a expandirse a través de ella, porque todavía no estaba preparada para dejarse ir y rendirse a una dichosa culminación sexual. Necesitó de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para alargar una mano temblorosa y tirar del pelo de Castle, apartándolo lejos de sí. Él se levantó sobre sus rodillas y se encontró con su mirada entrecerrada por la lascivia.

—Sólo… dame… un segundo —suplicó ella débilmente, sin aliento—. Por favor...

Él parecía reacio pero la complació, otorgándole un corto respiro. Kate dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos, intentando ralentizar los erráticos latidos de su corazón. Castle se inclinó y presionó sus labios húmedos sobre la piel febril de ella, besándole suavemente el valle debajo del hueso de su cadera. Tras tomar unas pocas profundas inspiraciones más, la ardiente tensión se atemperó un poco y Beckett recuperó algo de control de su cuerpo sobre estimulado. Aprovechando que Castle estaba distraído, dándole diminutos besos a su estómago, Kate le placó con una llave para girarlo sobre su espalda, sorprendiéndolo. En el mismo movimiento rápido, ella se posicionó sobre la pelvis de su marido y descendió sobre él en un solo y fluido deslizamiento. Ambos gimieron en voz alta, los músculos internos de ella contrayéndose en torno a él. Los párpados del escritor se cerraron y colocó las manos sobre las caderas de su mujer, dejando que sus pulgares se hundieran en los pliegues de sus ingles. Kate inclinó el pecho hacia abajo, apoyándolo sobre el de él, y le rozó los labios con un beso torpe. Arrastrando sus manos por los antebrazos de Rick, agarrándole las muñecas, Kate levantó sus brazos y los colocó a cada lado de su cabeza sobre el colchón, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, apoyándose en él.

Y entonces comenzó a moverse despacio, meciendo sus caderas contra las de él a un ritmo delicioso. Castle se unió a Kate, moviéndose con ella en perfecta sincronización, ejecutando una danza de amantes que había sido perfeccionada tras años de práctica.

Con los ojos firmemente cerrados, Kate descansó su frente sobre la de Castle e incrementó la velocidad de forma gradual, las puntas de sus narices tocándose, sus dedos apretándose más alrededor de los de él. Las respiraciones agitadas que compartían entre ellos enseguida se convirtieron en una serie de rápidos y temblorosos jadeos, sólo interrumpidos por el ocasional gruñido o gemido cuando se acercaron al clímax.

Antes de lo previsto, el orgasmo explotó en el interior de la detective y fuertes olas de placer chocaron contra ella. Kate se desplomó, hundiéndose en el pecho de Castle, jadeando con fuerza y completamente agotada. El escritor inmediatamente rodeó su espalda con un brazo, los volteó una última vez y se puso encima de ella. Arremetió sus caderas contra su mujer dos veces más y encontró su propia liberación orgásmica. Sudando y respirando con dificultad, cayó bocarriba junto a ella.

Pasó un minuto entero mientras escuchaban el profundo silencio de la casa y el lejano rumor del océano tras las ventanas. Cuando los latidos de su corazón se ralentizaron hasta un ritmo casi normal y su respiración le permitió hablar otra vez, Castle dijo:

—Tres semanas y media sin sexo es demasiado tiempo.

Beckett sonrió y rotó hacia él, colocando una pierna sobre su muslo.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Castle deslizó un brazo debajo de ella y la acercó más hacia sí. La detective le acarició la curva del mentón con la yema de los dedos y le miró de reojo.

—Quizás podríamos pedirle a Alexis que hiciera de canguro más a menudo —murmuró, apoyándose en el hombro de Castle y presionando sus labios en el hueco en la base de su garganta.

El escritor miró hacia abajo y le sonrió.

—Eso se puede arreglar. Mientras tanto… —Con una sonrisa maliciosa, la empujó suavemente sobre el colchón para que se tumbara bocarriba—. Disponemos todavía de unas cuantas horas hasta que amanezca, y es mi intención disfrutar de cada segundo.

Y entonces reptó hacia abajo sobre el frente de su cuerpo. Esta vez, Kate iba a dejarle que la complaciera como quisiera. Relajándose sobre el colchón, dejó que sus piernas cayeran abiertas y clavó sus dedos en las sábanas, preparándose para una segunda ronda aún más intensa.

* * *

**Muchas gracias :)**


End file.
